The present invention relates generally to the end cap of a bat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tamper deterring end cap used in connection with baseball and softball bats. This end cap deters access to the internal portions of the bat.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that numerous prior art attempts have been made to improve bat and their functional characteristics. These improvements ranged from various materials used in the construction of the bat to various design configurations and components of the bat.
These improvements are tempered in part by the various regulatory agencies that organize, control, and sponsor the various baseball and softball leagues, events, and tournaments throughout the United States. These regulatory agencies have placed various limits upon the performance of bats in order to maintain a certain level of safety within the sport, to retain a high skill level for participants in the sports, and to maintain some historical perspective in the sports. Most of these restrictions reduce the reliance of the participant on improved technology in the bat's overall performance during play of the sport.
Unfortunately, several third parties have devised various methods and techniques to enhance the performance of a given bat in order to circumvent the restrictions from the regulatory bodies. Most of these illegal methods and techniques involve modifying the internal structure, components, or makeup of the bat. As such, the very purpose of most of the regulatory rules dealing with bats are circumvented by these individuals. This can have very serious effects in the overall safety and participation in the baseball or softball sports.
Most of these individuals access the internal portions of the bat through the end cap, which is positioned at the end of the barrel opposite the taper and handle portions of the bat. These individuals will typically remove the end cap from the bat, modify the bat, then replace the end cap. Normally the removal of the end cap from the bat requires drilling into the end cap and the use of a hook or grappling device to pull the end cap out of the barrel end of the bat. After the modifications have occurred, the individuals will attempt to replace the drilled portion of the end cap with some type of polymer, including polyurethane, epoxies, and plastics, and try to aesthetically blend the replaced end cap portion to the remainder of the end cap.
What is needed then is an end cap for a bat that deters tampering with the internal portions of the bat. This needed end cap should provide a manner in which a bat that has an end cap that has been modified, adjusted, or removed can be recognized. This needed end cap and bat containing such an end cap is lacking in the art.